Anniversary
by Faiara
Summary: "Hari ini tepat satu tahun pernikahan kita. Happy Anniversary, Eren Ackerman." another sequel of 'Pernikahan Kita'.


shingeki no kyojin punya om isayama hajime

.

.

.

Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Kakinya terbungkus sepatu pantofel berwarna muram. Diambilnya jas hitam yang tergantung di belakang pintu, memakainya begitu keluar kamar.

Ruang tamu apartemennya kosong. Dinding yang terbuat seluruhnya dari kaca besar tembus pandang nyaris membuatnya menerawang ke arah langit biru. Pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari lantai seratus apartemennya ini tampak sibuk. Jengah, tangannya meraih kasar kain gorden dan menariknya hingga dinding dari kaca itu tertutup sempurna.

Hari masih siang, namun karena tidak ada setitik pun cahaya yang masuk, ruangan apartemennya menjadi gelap. Hanya bias sinar dari belakang gorden putih yang memberikan sedikit penglihatan.

Levi menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi. Menyeruput cairan kopinya, rasa pahit menguasai lidah.

Sepahit kehidupannya ketika ia hidup sendirian. Tidak ada lagi pendamping lain yang mampu menggantikan sosok pemuda manis itu di hatinya.

Setahun sudah ia telah berpulang. Setahun sudah Levi ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Levi pergi meninggalkan apartemen. Memacu mobilnya hingga sampai di depan toko bunga Ral. Tanpa perlu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada wanita yang dulu pernah mengejarnya itu—Levi meninggalkan uang di atas konter dan pergi membawa sebuket bunga casablanca.

.

.

.

Mobilnya berhenti kembali di depan toko kue Brauss. Sebelum tangannya sempat meraih sebuah kue mini bertema laut yang telah tersiapkan di atas meja kecil dekat jendela—yang dulu tempatnya dan pemuda itu makan kue sehabis kencan—tangan lain yang lebih kecil dan halus menahannya.

"Isabel?" Levi mengerenyitkan dahi, menatap ke arah wanita berambut merah dan berwarna mata sama seperti _dia_. Sekejap saja Levi merasa ditarik kembali ke dalam dimensi galaksi berbintang hijau terang—milik orang yang berbeda.

Isabel tersenyum hangat. "Selamat pagi, abang. Eits—" tangan Levi kalah cepat dari tangannya yang sudah mencuri duluan kue itu, "duh, bang. Duduklah dan bicara. Kita. Perlu. Bicara. Sekarang."

Levi mendengus—tapi kemudian duduk menurut. Ia tidak menduduki kursi di meja awal kue itu ada, namun ia duduk pada kursi meja sebelahnya. Isabel tersenyum maklum, bahwa ia paham apa alasannya.

Meja itu adalah meja khusus mereka berdua. Hanya Levi dan _dia _sajalah yang boleh duduk di sana dan saling bercengkrama.

Wanita ceria itu duduk di sebrang sang abang yang menatap galak, namun Isabel sudah kebal. Ia memangku kedua pipinya, "Abang, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melupakan _dia_, tapi abang perlu ingat—"

Levi memperhatikan warna mata wanita yang sudah seperti adiknya. Warna mata Isabel sedikit lebih berbias kebiruan dibandingkan milik_nya_, dan kilauan pada mata mereka berbeda.

"—kalau saja _dia_ turun ke muka bumi ini sebagai malaikat untuk menjengukmu, apakah _dia _akan senang melihat bagaimana caramu menjalani kehidupanmu, bang? Hei abang!"

Isabel memanggil abangnya setengah berteriak, tangan mengepal memukul meja. Levi langsung sadar.

Isabel tahu apa yang abangnya perhatikan. Kalimat yang tadi meluncur keluar dari mulutnya mungkin sudah terbawa angin lewat.

Helaan napas lelah campur kecewa, "Bang, " panggil Isabel sekali lagi. Levi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia deskripsikan, "aku sedih ketika abang menatapku—menatap _mataku_. Abang jangan mencari-cari refleksi_nya_ pada mataku ini. Kau tahu aku sama sekali orang yang jauh berbeda dengan _dia_. Abang tidak akan menemukan apapun—hanya rasa hampa yang kembali merasukimu."

Levi memalingkan muka. Menatap meja di samping jendela.

"Harusnya tadi aku pakai kacamata." Isabel merengut sebal. Tangannya menaruh kembali kue mini berwarna putih-biru itu di atas meja.

Baru saja Levi hendak mengambilnya, seorang pengganggu lain datang.

"Levi," sang pembuat kue sudah berdiri di sebelah Isabel, "kau mau menghabiskan waktu lagi di sana? Ah, harusnya tak kutanya itu karena aku tahu pasti jawabannya."

Levi mengambil kue, meninggalkan uang, lalu berdiri dan berbalik untuk pergi. Baru satu langkah ia berjalan saat suara gadis itu terdengar lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Levi berputar, menghadap Sasha Brauss dengan celemek tersangkut di badan. "Aku punya satu kue lagi. Aku pernah menjanjikan kue ini untuk_nya_, dan ini adalah versi mini dari kuenya—kau tunggu di sini. _Dia _pasti akan senang menerimanya."

Levi berdiri, menunggu gadis itu datang kembali dengan membawa sebuah kue hijau mini bertaburan permata-permata hijau berkelap-kelip.

Isabel dan Sasha mengantar kepergian Levi dengan seulas senyuman sedih.

.

.

.

Levi berdiri di hadapan peristirahatan terakhir Eren Ackerman. Berlutut, meletakkan sebuket bunga casablanca di atas makamnya, menaruh kue berwarna putih-biru di sebelah kiri, dan kue putih-hijau di sebelah kanan.

Pria itu mencondongkan badan, mencium puncak batu nisan itu singkat.

"Hari ini tepat satu tahun pernikahan kita," Levi memulai, "_happy anniversary, _Eren Ackerman."

Levi menghabiskan sisa harinya di sana. Bercerita mengenai apapun yang bisa ia ceritakan. Sebagian besar, ia menceritakan masa lalu mereka. Bagaimana mereka bertemu, bagaimana mereka saling tertarik, bagaimana mereka bisa melepas ego masing-masing dan akhirnya berpadu dalam kesatuan yang utuh. Tak lagi menyangkal perasaan cinta yang awalnya terasingkan.

Tapi sang pemilik cintanya Levi sudah tiada. Levi hanya bisa duduk dan mengenang masa di saat malaikatnya masih berada di sisinya.

Levi pernah mempertanyakan apakah Eren kesepian. Bocah nakal itu pasti tidak punya teman di alam sana—sikapnya menyebalkan.

Ia pernah terpikir untuk menyusul Eren. Namun Hanji mengatakan, kalau ia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan sengaja, maka rohnya akan berakhir di neraka. Sedangkan Eren berada di surga.

Levi bukanlah orang yang religius, namun setidaknya ia percaya keberadaan tempat dimana roh orang mati berakhir. Meskipun ia mati bunuh diri dan sama-sama terbang ke langit, sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah bertemu Eren yang sudah jadi malaikat—mungkin melihat malaikat pun tidak akan pernah dapat kesempatan.

Namun hidup di dunia mortal tanpa keberadaan Eren sudah menjadi neraka tersendiri baginya. Levi begitu tersiksa. Persetan dengan semua julukan perkasa—dirinya rapuh dan hanya bisa menunggu kereta jemputan kematian datang. Membawanya ke tempat Eren berada, menjadi malaikat dan melintasi langit bersama-sama.

Lubang yang berada di hatinya sudah lama tak ada yang menggantikan. Lukanya menganga tanpa bisa ada yang menutupi dengan kasih sayang.

Levi merindukan Eren.

Levi sering berdoa kepada semesta, kapan dirinya diambil dan akhirnya menjadi malaikat.

.

.

.

.

tamat

Cuma sedikit cerita yang menggambarkan gimana kesiksanya hidup Levi tanpa Eren.

Salam manis,

Pon


End file.
